The Right Thing
by Queen Isa
Summary: For Mari! What if Bianca had managed to go into the past before The Titans had been defeated? What would happen? Would she be the same? REVISED&RELOADED! Chap 7 up!
1. Going Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of charmed, the plot is taken from the episodes  
  
Chris-Crossed and Oh My Goddess. The characters Alex, Selena and anyone else I decide to add in there belong to me.  
  
A/N: This is AR. Takes place during Oh My Goddess. The time-line is fast forwarded so some events in Chris-Crossed happen now. Some events have been changed some haven't. Oh and Bianca is still Chris's fianc‚ and a Phoenix assassin but isn't out to kill Chris, she's out to kill someone else... CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FUTURE EPS!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Bianca he's gone back." Phoebe Halliwell told the young Phoenix-witch in front of her.   
  
"Gone? Where?" Bianca asked quickly alarmed.  
  
"Gone back to help stop the Titans." Phoebe replied  
  
A moment later a candle that had been left lighted in the attic due to Chris's rushed departure grew in height until it threatened to burn the floor. "Whoa, honey calm down!" Phoebe said soothingly as the candle flame grew ever higher. "As I knew you'd be mad I took the liberty of packing you some stuff and getting the spell Chris used to go back in time." As Phoebe watched the flame grew back to its original state. Bianca moved to stand before the book of Shadows.  
  
"Phoebe... thank you. For everything. Tell the others as well. And I'm sorry if we ever change the future if it alters anything dramatic."  
  
"No problem sweetie." Here Phoebe paused looking long and hard at the younger woman. "Tell him we all love him, and that we're proud of him and that we know he will do the right thing. That goes for you too." Phoebe went over and hugged the girl. "We always thought of you as family."  
  
"Thank you." Bianca then recited the spell while looking at Phoebe for a long time.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Bianca appeared where she had originally been standing in her future. She looked around the Halliwell's attic that had been the back-drop of some of the most important times of her life. She saw that a bit of the floor was riddled with dust. "that's weird..." she thought as she looked at the book of shadows. It was open to the Titans page. Suddenly a younger version of the Phoebe Bianca had been talking to walked into the attic.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you?'  
  
"I'm Bianca. Has Chris made it here yet?" Bianca hands twisted nervously around the athame in her pocket, trying to think what she would do if anything went wrong.  
  
"Wait.. how do you know Chris?" she frowned.  
  
"that doesn't matter now, but just tell me is he okay? Like no demons have attacked?"  
  
"Well..." Phoebe's eyes narrowed trying to figure out if this girl was friend or foe.  
  
"what is it? Have him or Wyatt gotten hurt?"  
  
"No, they're fine. Something has attacked but it's not demonic.. well we don't exactly know what it is.."  
  
"Titans?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I gather you're a witch ..." Phoebe asked trying to figure out anything at all about this girl that had just appeared in her attic.  
  
"I'm from the future, that's how I know Chris." Bianca replied.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe's eyes widened wondering how this girl could be connected to Chris and why.  
  
"Is he around?" Bianca's hand tightened over the athame, a sign that she was anxious.  
  
"Nah, he's orbed out somewhere."  
  
"Did he say where? Like was he upset before he left or what?" Bianca's knuckles turned white.  
  
"Ummm.... I don't know."  
  
"Ok thanks." Bianca said disappointed then shrugged nonchalantly."Just have to call him then. CHRIS!!!"   
  
Suddenly blue-white orbs appeared in front of them, when the orbs disappeared a young 20 year old man appeared. He had his back to Bianca and Phoebe as he began talking.  
  
"What? Have you freed Paige yet because...Bianca?" He had swung around as he was talking. He couldn't have said anything else even if he'd wanted to for a minute later Bianca had walked over and begun shaking him hard.  
  
"Don't you realize what could have happened if you'd miscalculated?! You could have ended up changing everything! And I would never have known what had happened to you!" She stopped shaking him because the thought of nearly losing him was still fresh in her thoughts.  
  
"They're gone Chris. All of them, all gone.." She leaned into him.  
  
"what do you mean gone?" He put his arms around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"They're all dead. Selena and A- Alex died.. Phoebe will die soon too." She whispered so softly he had to strain to hear her.  
  
"She helped to send you back?" Chris asked. Bianca nodded in reply.  
  
"Err... guys? Sorry to break it up but we need to go down and see Piper."  
  
Chris nodded and taking Bianca's hand, lead her down the stairs. Bianca looked around at the house in amusement. Wyatt didn't get it completely correct she thought as her eyes looked around at the corridor, the stairs and the living room as she was lead through. He wasn't able to capture the essence that makes this house the house of the Charmed Ones.   
  
"Who's that?" Bianca asked Chris as she caught sight of a baby in Piper's arms as she descended the stairs into the living room. "The kid not Piper." He gave her a warning look.  
  
"That's Wyatt." 


	2. They Know Nothing

bChapter Two/b "That's /I!" Bianca echoed. Chris, unsure of what his fiancée would do suddenly dragged her out the door saying to the two Halliwell's to give them a minute. "Why don't you just... get rid of him now to make sure nothing happens Chris?" His body sagged. He knew she would ask that sooner or later. "I can't kill my own brother Bianca!" His voice low but still carrying emotion. "He's not your brother anymore Chris. Not the Wyatt we know at any rate." She argued wanting to change his mind. "The Wyatt we know /I hisI own family/I. And if we don't save this Wyatt, who says he won't do it again?" "By saving him you mean killing him." He stated as she nodded. "But don't you see Bianca? At the moment he is my own brother. At this point in time-" "-This point in time won't last for long Chris! Don't you want to secure a good future for your family? For us?" She took his hand and entwined their fingers together. "For.. For our child?" Chris' jaw dropped as he heard those words. "What? You – you mean you're pregnant? You mean I'm gonna be a father?!" "I found out a few hours before I came back. Its one of the things that made me come. I knew I had to see you again and tell you. I also came to give you news and to give you this." Bianca pulled out a little paper package from her pocket and took out a simple gold engagement band. "I thought, well since I'm here you won't need the one you gave me anymore, so I decided to give you this.. that is if your offer still stands." She looked up at him waiting. "Of course it does, sweetie, of course it does." He smiled at her as he took her ring from his pocket and put it back on her finger. He kissed her then. "Oh God, I missed you Chris! I missed you so much!" she hugged him. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Ssshhh it's okay. You're okay. I'm here." Chris said in a way that was so like his mother's way of calming down her son. "You'd better tell me the news later 'cause they'll want to know what's up with you." Chris nodded to the door to show he was talking about Piper and Phoebe. "I missed you too. So much." He smiled trying to appease her but his eyes showed how much they're being apart and him being in a strange time had affected him. "Okay." She smiled as Chris again took her hand. "Wait. Do they know who you really are?" "No. All they know is that my name is Chris Perry and I'm from the future. They know nothing else." He stressed the second last word to make it have a double meaning: they knew nothing of what their son/nephew would become and she was to say nothing. Bianca nodded in reply, she would say nothing unless the time was right. ~+~+~ So... what did you think?? PLEASE!!! Review! I need to know what you think!! ~Queen Isa~ PS Can anyone tell me how to format? I tried with this doc but I don't think it worked... sorry! 


	3. Just Point The Way And Watch

Dedication: To my reviewers!!! :-D Thanks guys, I wouldn't have posted the last chap if it hadn't been for you guys!!( Chapter Three  
  
"So who are you? Could you help get Paige from being a statue?" Piper demanded all at once.  
  
"Uhh, my names Bianca. And well, it depends what kind of statue..." Bianca's jaw tightened a little out of frustration, she didn't need to be wasting her time saving lost sisters from spending an eternity as a stone statues, she had to plan.  
  
"What do you mean what kind of statue?"  
  
"Well if the stone/clay is only a layer on the skin its very easy to remove but if its all the way through the body then... it's not." Bianca said in an infuriatingly know-it-all voice. Chris' hand tightened on hers momentarily, warning her not to say anything that would anger Piper any more then she already was.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Easily. Just point the way." Piper raised her eye-brows at the smart ass remark and the remark that made her sound so like Paige...Piper lead the way to where Paige was being 'kept' the conservatory.  
  
Bianca assessed the sight before her. Leprechauns, dwarfs and fairies were surrounding Paige while Phoebe was counting. One three the leprechaun whacked a piece of gold with his stick, the dwarf hit stone-cold-Paige with the axe and the fairy sprinkled fairy dust over her. Nothing happened. Bianca walked over to Paige, put her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" Phoebe and Piper said in unison, but Chris answered for her. "Just watch."  
  
Bianca created an energy ball in her hand and said  
  
"On three. One – two – THREE!" She threw the energy ball, as it was hit with the fairy dust, the gold and whacked with the dwarf's axe covering the people next to Paige in dust.  
  
"What? What happened? Where's the Titan? What the hell are these guys doing here?" Paige said dazedly.  
  
"Paige! You're back!" Piper and Phoebe rushed to hug their sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please review Sorry it was so short.... 


	4. Asking For The Truth

Chapter Four  
  
"Honey what are you doing?" Phoebe asked Piper concerned. She was not sitting down at the table with the other drinking tea that she had made and it worried Paige as she normally liked to do so.  
  
"Trying to contact Leo." Piper replied. "LEO!!"  
  
Chris winced and said: "Whoa scream a little louder Piper, I don't think the people in the Andes can hear you.."  
  
Piper glared at him and did so. "LEO!!!!" Finally after 5 minutes of tense silence a swirl of orbs could be seen materializing to form Leo in the kitchen. "Yes?" he said warily. Piper immediately forgot her anger. "Oh honey please don't be mad I couldn't make counseling..."he said in a completely un-Leo-liked manner. Piper went to hug him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"2 White lighters have been killed. And the Elders don't know what it is." Leo replied flatly.  
  
"We know." Phoebe piped up from the table.  
  
"What? You do?" Leo asked quickly.  
  
"The Titans."  
  
"The Titans? Oh no..." Suddenly the Elders jingled for Leo.  
  
"But you were just up there." Piper said pleadingly.  
  
"I know honey, but it sounds important. I love you." He quickly kissed his wife on the lips before orbing out. Piper sighed and sat down in front of her tea before glaring at Chris.  
  
"That's it tell us what's going on. No more games."  
  
"I can't. There are some things you have to figure out on your own." Chris replied glaring right back. "Well." Bianca clapped her hands." Chris, I think I'm gonna pay Mother a little visit." Chris looked at her sharply. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh nothing.." she began to walk away but Chris grabbed her arm. "I'm just gonna tell her one thing."  
  
"And that is?" Bianca sighed.  
  
"Ask her for the truth." (A/N: That line is courtesy of my very cool beta reader Mari aka goldstranger, go read her stuff!) ~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bianca stood in front of an apartment remembering all the times she had come back here during her childhood. She lifted her hand to trace the gold number 2 on the red gum wooden door as she'd done so many times before in her past. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" A young woman had come to the door.  
  
"Hello Mother." The woman stared at her for a moment before recognition set in.  
  
"Bianca...?"  
  
"In the flesh." Was all Bianca said as she faced the woman who had stopped being her mother more then a decade ago.  
  
~*~*~*~ PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ~QUEEN ISA~ 


	5. Burying the Old

Chapter Five  
  
"Come in, come in."  
  
Bianca walked into the apartment she had shared with her mother, Lynn for a year when she had been 5 years old. She was standing in a living room with grey walls, a piano of light birch-wood, the casket open suggesting that someone had been playing just a minute before. Bianca's eyes traveled from the painting of a Phoenix burning up, piles of cushions, toys and other things that would belong to a 5 year old girl. She walked over to the cream colored couch and began throwing the cushions from the couch to the floor as if searching frantically for something.  
  
"Is there anything I could do for you?" Lynn, had followed her grown-up daughter.  
  
"Now, where's the Grimoire?" Bianca did not look up from her quest.  
  
"I don't understand, how is this possible?" Lynn's voice had a tone in it that obviously annoyed her daughter.  
  
Bianca sighed and said coldly, "Look, I don't have time for reunions okay? And I'm not about to make the same mistake a thousand other demons have made now so where's the damn book?!"  
  
Lynn flicked her wrist and out came a silver plated book from underneath the coffee table. Bianca starts to shimmer out when Lynn's voice stops her.  
  
"Wait. Can't I – Can't I help?" Bianca looks at her coldly again.  
  
"Thanks for the book. And yes. One day when I ask you what it feels like to kill ... don't lie to me. Don't tell me you don't feel a thing." She shimmers out.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
She shimmers back in the Manor.  
  
"Bianca! Something's wrong with Chris!" Piper came out. "I tried calling Leo to heal him but he won't answer my calls."  
  
"What? Where is he?" Piper leads her to the living room as Bianca puts the Grimoire in her bag.  
  
Chris is lying on the couch a gaping wound in his chest. Half his shirt unbuttoned.  
  
"What happened? Did anyone see anything?"  
  
Piper nodded. "Yeah I came into the conservatory and saw a woman ... doing something to Chris.. I don't know what..." Bianca nodded and turned to Chris.  
  
"Chris... what was she doing?" She ran her fingers through his hair tenderly.  
  
He took a deep breath and replied.  
  
"Draining... my... powers..." Bianca swore. She took out the Grimoire.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Where'd you get that?" Piper demanded shrilly.  
  
"It's mine. I have to use if I'm gonna save Chris..." Bianca hesitated looking at the book. She was still bound by her family: The Phoenix Assassins, her role she had to play in the past and her love for Chris. "You better be grateful when you wake up Chris Perry." She put her hands on his chest and unbuttoned his shirt more. The wound had spread. She put her hands to the wound and drained his powers more. The wound sealed as she got her hands away.  
  
Piper looked at her distrustfully.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey sorry I haven't been able to update but my school has been evil and loaded me with assignments... and now as term is almost over, I have to go to London for 2 weeks so won't be able to update then either. But ill ee if I can post another chap up tomorrow for you guys – if you review!  
  
Cya!  
  
Queen Isa 


	6. Saving the New

Dedication: To Laheara, I'm posting this just for you, so hopefully you can hold ou til the piccies come!!! LOL. Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah, you know, I know, everyone knows it! I DON'T OWN CHARMED!!!! Though I wish I could own Chris... I wouldn't mind that at all....!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Bianca was saved from answering by Chris waking up and Paige and Phoebe walking in.  
  
"Bianca..." Chris whispered.  
  
"Hey Baby, welcome back." She smiled brushing stray hairs from his face softly.  
  
"What happened Chris?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing." Chris did not meet Bianca's or the Charmed Ones' eyes.  
  
"Chris..." Bianca's tone shows him she does not believe him. "Who was it?" Chris would not meet her eyes. He could not tell her that one of her own had nearly killed him.  
  
"How did I get better?" He asked instead.  
  
"Bianca did.. something." Paige answered.  
  
"What did you do?" Chris asked his fiancé.  
  
"Yes, feel free to fill us in as well." Piper said sarcastically. Bianca sighed then began Speaking to Chris only.  
  
"Well you know how I had to go see Lynn?"  
  
"Who's Lynn?" Paige asked. Chris answered. "Her mother." Bianca winced.  
  
"Well, anyway, I saw her and got the Grimoire." She held up the book so he could see it. "It's got lotsa cool stuff in it. Like the antidote to what happened to you. Who did it Chris?"  
  
"No-one."  
  
"Oh yeah and I suppose no-one healed you either." It was Bianca's turn to be sarcastic. "I'm not gonna stop pestering you 'til you tell me."  
  
-Suddenly a Phoenix Assassin, Selena, shimmered in next to Piper, grabbed her and shimmered to the door, an athame at her neck.  
  
"You wanted to know hmmm cousin-of-mine? It was me." Seeing Bianca's shocked face Selena continued. "Oh, you thought I was dead didn't you? Well My Lord granted me life again in his service." Meanwhile the sisters had gotten over their shock and Paige had called for the athame.  
  
"That won't work witch. "Selena said to Paige grinning. "Neither will that." She told Bianca who was trying to summon the athame as well.  
  
"Oh, isn't it interesting, the way things turn out? You were the highest student at the Academy always beating people who deserved to win. And now look at you, completely at my mercy. And all because the rumors were true and you had bedded with My Lords' brother." She smirked.  
  
"Oh but you forget, 'he' will not want his brother dead."  
  
"Exactly. That is why you will drink this and she will be set free." Selena threw a vial to Bianca who caught it with ease and gestureing to Piper in her arms. "What's the catch?" Bianca said glancing at the vial and blocking her cousin's view o the Grimoire by pushing it under the couch.  
  
"The catch is you demise within 48 hours." Selena laughed as Piper struggled in her grasp.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it but first you let Piper go. I give you my word."  
  
"Oh and you always keep your word don't you Bianca?" Selena sneered but let Piper go. Bianca drank the potion knowing Selena would have still killed Piper by shimmering to her again. Quickly Bianca nodded at Chris who made a force field with his hands to cover Selena so she could not shimmer or re- form out. Bianca grabbed the Grimoire and read a spell.  
  
"Powers of the Phoenix rise  
  
To disable this Phoenix over her power  
  
In this place and time  
  
I call upon the Power."  
  
Selena was vanquished in a burst of smoke and flame.  
  
And Paige summed up the event:  
  
"Well.. that was interesting..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To my reviewers:  
  
Laheara: See? I updated just for you! And I'll get you the London pics ASAP! – when I get there maybe? LOL. And my hairs different now too!!!  
  
Devonny: yay! My first reviewer! Thank you so much!! Thanks for your compliments, they mean a lot!! And yes, Chris's identity will be revealed – soon. In the next few chapters.  
  
To everyone: I'll be in London for the next 2 weeks so won't be able to update – but hopefully the plane trip(I live in Australia) will give me plenty of time to write!!  
  
~queen isa~ 


	7. Might Goddesses? Maybe Not!

Disclaimer: own nuthin'....  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Chris grabbed Bianca before she hit the floor. The sisters went to help him but Chris stopped them. "No, you have bigger responsibility – vanquish the Titans." "What do you mean? We can't vanquish the Titans! We don't have the power." Paige said. Suddenly their was sparkling white light and the girls' re-appeared in snow white costumes. "what are we?" Paige asked holding a trident. "You're gods." "Gods? We can't be gods!" Piper exclaimed. Paige aims the trident at the piano and blows it up. "On second thoughts maybe we can..." "Paige is the goddess of war." "So that explains the pitchfork!" Paige said as she raised her eyebrows brandishing the pitchfork. "Its not a pitchfork it's a trident, it holds a lot of power so be careful with it!" Phoebe came up to Chris and asked: "How old are you anyway?" Chris ignored her and said "Pheobe's the goddess of love." "Well I must be the goddess of sanity cause I'm the only one feeling normal." Piper exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "No, you're the goddess of earth and all its natural elements. That's why you feel so grounded and in control." "Oh that's good Chris, do you have any charges cause that sounds Whitelighterly. Speaking of Whitelighters, .. LEO!" "He won't come Piper." "Won't come what do you mean?" "He's busy." At that moment Paige and Phoebe decided to go do their own thing. "Bye guys. I'm gonna go get me some followers!" Paige said brandishing her pitchfork. A bolt of lightening appeared and Paige disappeared. "Yeah, speakin' of followers I'll go pick up a bachelor or twelve.." Phoebe clapped her hands and a pink mist appeared and Phoebe disappeared. "No, wait.." Piper pleaded but they had gone. "You'd better go get them, Piper 'cause you're gonna need them." "Why can't you? You seem to know a lot more than you say you do!" Cjris had turned away from her to tend Bianca but he turned around when she said this. "Because I have to save my fiancée." He said slowly and evenly turning away again. "Chris.. when its over.. tell her the truth." Bianca whispered. He nodded. "So go on! Tell me!" Piper demanded. "By 'its all over' Bianca meant when you've defeated the Titans. So hurry up!" Piper sighed and went to find her sisters. "You'll be okay sweetie." This time he was the one running his fingers through her hair. "There's an antidote but you need the Power of Three to use it." Bianca told him "and we don't have that right now." "Why do you mean for me to tell Piper what really happened?" Bianca smiled "Well, it was a) a way to get her doing her job faster and b) the future has already changed so it doesn't matter about sticking to the plan anymore." Bianca began to cough. Chris went to the kitchen but was back in a moment. "Here, drink this." He said holding a cup up to her lips. "It's a potion that stops some virus'. My own invention." She did so and fell into a dreamless sleep almost immediately. "Sshh, sleep and get better." Chris settled himself down for a long night looking after Bianca and the sisters, but for now he'd enjoy some peace and take the time to look for the antidote hoping to be able to save his fiancée without having to ask the sisters and sacrificing their future. 


End file.
